


Unexpected Entrance

by HartbigFic



Category: Hartbig, My Drunk Kitchen, dailygrace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartbigFic/pseuds/HartbigFic





	Unexpected Entrance

“This drink is delicious, Mamrie,” Hannah said once the camera was turned off.

They had just finished helping Mamrie film an episode of You Deserve A Drink and they all had plenty to drink. 

“I think I could drink this like water,” Grace said, stumbling slightly as she made her way around the kitchen counter.

“Grace, you are drinking it like water,” Hannah said, taking the glass of drink from the blonde’s hands and placing it on the table in front of them.  
“It’s so good though,” Grace replied, reaching across Hannah and trying to grab the glass. 

Taking the glass from the table before Grace could read it, Mamie took it and drank the remaining liquid inside of it.

“Heyyy,” Grace responded, reaching for Hannah’s glass the same time Mamrie did. Tipping the glass to the side accidently, the pink liquid spilt down the front of Grace’s light blue shirt.

“Just great, it’s sticky” Grace said, inspecting her shirt as she pulled it away from her body. “I’ll be back,” she added, heading out of the kitchen. 

Watching Grace leave the room, Mamrie pulled out some vodka and took a sip from the bottle. “Want some?” she asked Hannah, remembering her drink ended up on the blonde.

“I’m good, I’ll just grab some water,” Hannah responded, walking over to the tap and rinsing out the empty glass before filling it again.

Waiting around in the kitchen for five minutes, Mamrie wondered where Grace was. 

“I’ll go find her but first of all, I’m going to use the bathroom,” Hannah said, noticing Mamrie looking towards the clock and living room.

“Okay, I’ll have myself some loving with this vodka then probably head home,” Mamrie replied, watching Hannah walk towards the bathroom.

Opening the door to the bathroom, Hannah walked in and stood there, shocked, as she saw the blonde standing naked and in the shower, running her hands over her body.

Her blue eyes met brown and she felt the blood run to her cheeks, “Oh my God, I’m so sorry Grace, I’ll just go now,” Hannah said, covering her eyes while trying to walk out of the bathroom.

“Hannah, don’t go,” Grace said, stepping out of the shower and walking over to the smaller girl. “Open your eyes and look at me,” she added, watching as Hannah slowly removed her hand and opened her eyes.

Gulping, Hannah looking into Grace’s brown orbs and saw something there she had never seen before. 

“You can look Hannah, I want you to,” Grace softly said, placing her hands on Hannah’s shoulders.

Hannah raked her eyes over Grace, taking in the soft curves of her body as she watched the water droplets slowly run down her long legs. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Hannah managed to say as she felt Grace pull her forward and crash their lips together.

Tugging at Hannah’s shirt, Grace pulled it off of the girl along with the rest of her clothing. Dragging them both into the shower, Grace placed them under the running water and deeply kissed Hannah, running her tongue along the girl’s bottom lip, seeking permission to enter.

Opening her mouth slightly, Hannah felt Grace’s tongue run over hers. Moaning into the kiss, Hannah backed Grace up against the wall and slowly started to place heated kisses down the blonde’s body, stopping at her breasts and taking one of them into her mouth and slowly swirling her tongue around the hardened nipple.

“Oh God, that feels so good,” Grace said, giving into the want and desire to feel the blue-eyed girl naked and against her.

Running her fingernails down Hannah’s back, Grace felt waves of pleasure pulse through her from the smallest of touches as Hannah lightly caressed her body, sending shivers down her spine.

“Do you like that Gracie?” Hannah asked, her voice low and husky as Grace’s breath hitched as the shorter girl moved them to another wall, letting the water cascade over them as she began to slowly trace her tongue down Grace’s stomach.

Stopping above Grace’s centre, Hannah slowly ran her hands over Grace’s ass, squeezing it slightly as she made her way back up, planting a searing kiss on the girl’s soft, pink lips.

“Hannah, please,” Grace softly moaned as she felt Hannah’s fingers softly dancing along one of her most sensitive areas.

“Soon,” Hannah replied, feeling Grace’s nail dig into her back as she sucked on her pulse point, marking the blonde.

Flipping their positions so Hannah’s back was now against the cold, tiled wall, Grace dropped to her knees and gently spread Hannah’s legs apart, darting her tongue out and running it along the smaller girl’s hot, wet centre.

Feeling Hannah’s hands in her hair, Grace inserted two fingers into the blue-eyed girl and curled them. Feeling that she was close, she thrust her fingers quickly as she pressed her tongue against the girl’s clit and flicked it softly.

“Grace, I need to use little girl’s room!” Mamrie said, barging into the bathroom and stopping dead in her tracks as she saw what was happening in the shower. “What the fuck? Excuse me while I go gauge my eyes out,” Mamrie added, running out of the room, trying to forget what she just saw.

Feeling Hannah’s hand gently easing her up, Grace stopped what she was doing even though she could feel how close Hannah was to release. “I think we just scared the living daylights out of her,” she spoke, wrapping Hannah up in her arms for a few seconds before stepping out of the shower.

Grabbing a towel, Grace wrapped it around herself and threw the other towel in Hannah’s direction. “I’m going to go get dressed and check on Mamrie,” Grace said, noticing that Hannah still looked shocked at being caught. “Hannah, don’t worry about it, she’s probably fine,” she added, watching as Hannah started to dry herself off.

Walking into her bedroom, Grace quickly dried off and got dressed. Heading into the kitchen, she found Mamrie drinking out of a bottle of vodka. 

“Just don’t Grace, let me wipe this from my mind and you can talk tomorrow if I remember it,” Mamrie stated, picking up her phone and calling someone to come pick her up. 

“Okay, be safe,” Grace responded, watching as Mamrie walked out of the apartment.

Sitting down on the couch and resting her head in her hands, she looked up as Hannah walked into the room and sat next to her. 

“Is she okay?” Hannah softly asked, placing a hand on Grace’s back, making sure the brown-eyed girl wasn’t regretting anything.

“She said we can talk in the morning,” Grace responded, leaning into Hannah’s touch.

“Okay, and how are you feeling especially after you know, like, what just happened before Mamrie came in?” Hannah nervously asked.

“That part felt great, I would like to do it again if we could. It felt right for once and when you walked in something in my brain clicked and I just wanted you then and there,” Grace admitted, feeling Hannah place a kiss on her temple.

“It was something I never expected but I loved it, it was really hot,” Hannah replied pulling Grace closer to her as they cuddled on the couch.

Wrapping her arms around Hannah, Grace laid her on her back and straddled her, running her hands under the girl’s shirt and cupping her breasts, “I think we should finish what we started,” the blonde whispered, leaning down and kissing the girl under her passionately. 

The End~


End file.
